


Forever

by cstone9876



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Fanvids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>音樂：Stratovarius-Forever <br/>女巫獵人Xover，穿越之後失憶的小獵人被撿回家調教。對不起手姐被我拖出來當壞人，最後天空妹是失敗的助攻不是小三。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> 虐虐更健康，不開放打臉。 想談人森請洽Q群105228998，天花板上安全巢為您服務。

[【FANVID】【探鹰MV】Forever【現代穿越小言狗血劇】](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av1495895/)

 

PR不知為何沒辦法輸出mp4，各種轉檔壓縮之後畫質就隨風去了。  
朦朧美就湊合著看吧OWQ


End file.
